Stichings and Peppermints
by Socks O'Connor
Summary: Lillian O'Connor makes her way to NYC and finds out what it's like to live there. Story 3 of the NoWhere Road Series.


Lillian, don't eat that! What am I going to do with you! You're ruining your figure!" Elizabeth O'Connor whispered harshly at her daughter, while at the dinner table one night. The rest of the family hardly noticed, since this was a regular occurrence. Lily just rolled her eyes and dropped the buttered bread onto her plate. She was tired of being hungry.  
  
"Father, may I be excused?" she queried, trying not to sound at all annoyed, and not succeeding.  
  
"Yes, dear, you may," her father, Frederick O'Connor, said. Elizabeth gave him a look of protest, but he raised his hand as if to say the decision was final.  
  
"Thank you," Lily said, shooting an icy glare at her mother, which only her sisters saw. She put a finger to her mouth, showing them not to laugh or tell what she had just done. Then she escaped up to her room.  
  
Oh, I am so hungry! Mother is out to starve me to death! I hope Annetta and Josephine don't mind high society. At least they will make mother happy. I don't know how much more of this I can stand, the thought while sprawled out on her bed. Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," she answered it.  
  
"Madame, Monsieur Albert Blythe requests your presence downstairs."  
  
"Please tell him I will be down in a moment, Marie," she said. When she was sure Marie was out of earshot, she let out a bug groan. Then she composed herself for her visitor.  
  
Lily was all smiles and cordiality when she came back downstairs.  
  
"Hello, Albert," she said while extending her hand out to be kissed as she walked into the front room.  
  
"Why, Lillian," he said with an exaggerated gasp. "You are getting more and more beautiful each day."  
  
Lily tried to blush, but she knew she couldn't, so she coyly looked away, in order that he not be insulted and she not fall under her mother's wrath for it.  
  
"Shall we go for a walk, Lillian, dear?" he suggested.  
  
"Yes, I think that should be a good idea. Give me just a moment, Albert, dear while I go fetch my hat, and gloves," she answered. Oh, dear. He is going to propose to me. Mother is going to be angry with me for refusing him, but I have done precisely what she wanted up until now. She cannot make me marry a man that I don't love. Then she was back in the front room with him, and he held out his arm, and escorted her out the door.  
  
Lily was thankful that he was a good talker. She only had to offer little thinks like, "Yes", "No", "Oh, I see", and "How interesting". She was then free to think about whatever she pleased. Then, when they were in the park, he stopped and turned towards her. She knew what was coming.  
  
"Lillian, we have been good friends for quite a while now," Three and a half months? Probably not. "And I believe we have gotten to know one another very well," Yes, you know everything there is to know about my family status, and you talk all the time, thinking that I might learn something about you. "And since you seem to enjoy being with me, and I know I enjoy being with you" I wonder how long he rehearsed this, and where he read it. "I thought now would be a good time to ask you," Might as well get it over with, I knew it would come eventually and I would have to do this. "if you, Lillian Elizabeth Christine O'Connor," You have been spending too much time around my mother if you know my full name. "would be my bride?" He finally said it.  
  
"Albert, I-" He sensed her hesitation.  
  
"Lillian, I thought you enjoyed our time together? Have you been false to me?" He looks like a hurt puppy, she thought. No, more like a donkey. Kittens are cute.  
  
"Albert, you have been a good friend to me, and we have good talks," Lets see how much of this I can dish out. "but I would make you miserable! We would fight all the time; you would never be happy. You want a woman who will take care of you, and pamper, you and call you 'cootchie-kins'," Where did that come from? "I could never be that, it's just not in me to do that. I'm sorry, Albert." Alright, here it comes - Albert's self pity.  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way, Lillian, but I will not fight you. I leave it up to you to tell your mother though. I already informed her of my plans, so now you must break her heart," Then he began to leave, but before he did, he turned back and said, "Have a good life, Kitten," --Kitten was his pet name for Lily-- "I hope you find happiness someday." Then he kissed her on the cheek and left.  
  
Lily stayed in the park until she was sure he was out of sight, then she turned and walked home. There was very little bounce in her step, because she knew what was coming. Her mother would get angry, and faint several times, her father would disappear into the library in order to escape her fainting mother, and Roland, Annetta, and Josephine would peek around the corner trying not to giggle too loudly while the servants wracked their brains about what to do about Mrs. O'Connor and glare at Lily.  
  
Everything went exactly as she knew it would. Her mother fainted exactly 17 times in a row. The only thing Lily did during this time was think about how much she would like to be free of this torture that she had to call her family life. After her mother finished fainting and finally just sat in a chair and shook her head, Lily informed her that she would not be coming down for supper, and then she retreated upstairs to her room.  
  
When she got there, she decided once and for all that she was going to leave, and she was going to do it that very night. Knowing her mother would be in the library with her father, she began packing her things, all that she knew she could carry. Then she heard a knock on the door. She was startled, and said in the calmest voice possible, "W- *ahem* Who's there?"  
  
"It's me, Roland," came a muffled voice from behind the door. "Can I come in?"  
  
Lily knew she could trust Roland; he knew what she was going through, because their mother was starting in on him, since he was coming of the age that he would have to start courting ladies.  
  
"Yes, come right in," she answered.  
  
"I heard what happened, Lily. Mother isn't taking it very well. Hey, are you leaving? What's the bag for? Are they sending you away?!" He was starting to get louder.  
  
"Hush, they'll hear you. No, they aren't sending me away, I'm leaving. I can't stand it anymore. I love you, and Annetta and Josephine, and even Father, but Mother is making me miserable. I'm going to leave tonight while everyone is in bed, asleep - very late."  
  
"Oh, Lily! Take me with you! Please, oh please take me with you!"  
  
"Hush, Roland! You can't come with me. You're too young, what would happen if you got separated from me? Who knows! Besides, someone needs to stay here and take care of Annetta and Josephine. When you get to be sixteen or seventeen, then you can leave because they'll be thirteen or fourteen by then. But not now, they still need you."  
  
Roland looked at her with sad eyes. "Maybe I'll come back someday," she continued, "but for now, this is how it's going to be. Come to New York and ask about me as soon as you can. I'm sure you can find someone who knows my whereabouts." Roland turned with a heavy heart towards the door. "Wait a moment, I'm going to write notes to everyone. You can distribute them for me tomorrow after I'm gone."  
  
Lily sat down at her vanity and started to write three notes, one for each of her sisters and one for her father, explaining the situation and giving her love to them, and then a note for Roland telling him she loved him and inserting ten dollars of her savings in it.  
  
"Open this after you give the others their notes. I'll miss you, Roland," she said hugging him. Then she handed him the notes and turned to leave. He looked back at the stately form of his sister. She certainly wasn't a tom- boy. She was very upper-class in her body structure, but nothing else. Lily saw his eyes begin to tear up, and then he turned and left.  
  
Lily, with a heavy heart, began carefully packing her things. She could only take what she could carry, so she had to choose wisely. Some warm things, since it was still cold out; some summer things; under things; gloves? No, what good had gloves ever done her? Parasol? No, might as well not, complexions don't mean as much to working girls. She stood up and thought about that. I'm going to be a working girl, like Marie. How exhilarating! Then she went on with her packing. She hid her bag on the other side of her bed so that her papa couldn't see it when he came in to say goodnight to her. She also hid an extra dress next to it, so that she could get dressed before she left.  
  
Someone knocked on the door just as she was getting into bed.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's papa, Kitten." The same name that Albert called me. Ugh.  
  
"Come in, Father."  
  
"Good Night, Angel. Sweet dreams," he said, and kissed her on the forehead. She looked up at him as he began to leave. Her heart grew heavy knowing that she would never see him again. She whispered "goodbye" faintly as he shut the door.  
  
She laid in bed for a half hour until she heard no more noise, then quietly got out of bed and started dressing. She went to her vanity and took all the money she had hidden away and put it into her purse. Then she blew out her lantern, and tiptoed downstairs.  
  
She opened the door, and luckily, it didn't creak. Then she went outside, closing it behind her. Because she had been to the train station many times to meet friends who were coming back from holidays, or see them off to their holidays, she knew the shortest way there. This was useful, because it was still mid March and quite cold out.  
  
She arrived at the train station at about 10:45. There weren't many people there, a few people who missed their trains earlier, and the old man in the ticket window. She walked up to him, and he started awake.  
  
"Well, hello there young lady, what can I do for you?" He said sweetly.  
  
"How much is a ticket to New York?" She asked him.  
  
He answered her query.  
  
"Thank you," she said quietly while she handed him the amount he specified. "What time does the train come in?"  
  
"Train pulls out at 11:30, last one of the night," he said. "Would you like to wait inside in the Ladies resting area?"  
  
Lily shook her head and smiled at the gentleman. She wanted to sit out side and think. Maybe the stars would take her mind off of her aching heart.  
  
I'm going to miss Roland. He seemed to understand what I am- was going through. Maybe someday we'll be together again. Lily didn't realize how tired she was, and next thing she knew, the conductor was nudging her and asking her if this was the train she wanted to be on.  
  
"Oh, thank you sir," she said smiling groggily at him, and getting up to get onto the train.  
  
He offered to take her bag for her, but she decline, thinking that she might as well get used to not having someone to do things for her.  
  
Once she was on the train, she slept until it was light outside. She stopped one of the attendants who was nearby.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, can you tell me what the next stop is?"  
  
"New York station, miss," he replied.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"About five minutes, miss," he replied, then turned and went back to his work.  
  
I'm really going to New York, she thought, and leaned back in her seat. I'm going to work, and see what normal people live like.  
  
She watched the others on the train for a while, contemplating what kind of life they had lived, and she snapped back to reality, when the conductor began barking, "New York Station! There will be an hour lay-over! The Whistle will blow ten minutes before the train departs!"  
  
Lily got off the train and wandered out the gates into the city. She saw many people and places that she thought only existed in the newspaper and picture books.  
  
She passed by the wonder known as Central Park and gawked at it as she walked by. She saw many newsies also, though she did not know what they were doing, or why they acted the way they did. Oughtn't they know to treat me with more respect? She began to walk with the high airs that she was so good at, and began to look at the newsies indifferently. Then she rebuked herself. Of course they don't. They've never met me, and I don't want to come across that way. Stop it, Lily! You're beginning to act like mother! She walked on until she found a building with the sign NEWSGIRLS LODGING HOUSE hanging on it. She went inside. There were lots of girls there, most of them the same age as herself, though a couple were younger. They were all talking amongst themselves, and hardly seemed to notice Lily as she walked in. She paused in the doorway and looked around her. The room was mostly dark with a fire glowing on the right side of the room. The stairs were on the left side, against the wall, and right next to the desk. On the right side of the desk was a door that led to, what Lily was soon to find out, the kitchen, dining room, and three small rooms adjacent to those. In the main room, where she stood, there were many chairs, some around a large table where group of girls were engrossed in a poker game at, and others in front of a small table with a few books neatly stacked on it that looked as if they were never read. The room smelt of half-burned food, cheap soap, the fireplace, and cigars. The combination of the smells was a new experience for her, and it made her nose itch. She began to walk towards the counter amidst the noise that the girls were all making. As she neared the desk, her attention was drawn to the stairs where two girls were screaming at each other.  
  
"That's my money! You stole it from my stash!"  
  
"You lie! I earned it today selling papes!"  
  
"Hand it over!"  
  
"Why would I give you my hard earned money?"  
  
"Because it's mine! Come here you liar and I'll show you!" And with that, the girls ran up the stairs, screaming all the way. Nobody else seemed to take notice of the brawl that had just taken place. Lily could now only hear the muffled sounds of bursts of laughter and the two girls stomping their feet on the floor. She then turned to the desk where she saw an old man. She observed him for a moment while she thought of what she should say to him. He had gray hair, she observed, and was nearly bald on top, which she noticed because he had his hat pushed very far back on his head, as if it helped him think better there than where it should have sat. He was hunched very low over a book of some sort with many calculations in it. A budget book, she suspected. He seemed not to take any more notice of her than the girls who sat scattered about the room. She cleared her throat in an attempt to get his attention. The plan worked and not only accomplished his attention, but also sent his hat sailing towards the wall behind him, which it hit and then fell on the floor. He stooped and picked it up, and then looked at her with a glare and said a startled "Whaddya want?" while putting his hat back on, this time in its appropriate place.  
  
"I was curious whether you might have some sort of work that I might do in exchange for lodgings and food, or money," she replied to his surprised, and slightly annoyed, exclamation.  
  
He looked at her with surprise as if he expected her demeanor to be different from the nice clothes she wore. The old man looked surprised, then his look softened as if her respectful answer had touched his heart. He removed his hat again and stood there for a moment, scratching his head and thinking. Finally he asked, "Can you sew?"  
  
She confirmed that she could.  
  
"Well, I know that none of these girls can sew a lick, and their clothes need mending. I'll tell you what; I'll charge them an extra penny for their laundry telling them that their clothes will all be mended when they come back, and then the laundry money will be yours. There's a small room off the kitchen; it's not much, but I suppose it'll have to do, because the other two are occupied, and all of our bunks are full right now, so you can't sleep in there with the girls. You'll get three cents from the laundry, and the extra cent for the mending. Four cents a bag will have to get you your own food though. We have enough problems feeding all these girls as it is. Adding another would make it chaos. I'm sorry that's all I can do for you."  
  
Lily smiled sweetly at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. That is much more than I could ever hope for. It helps me so much."  
  
He blushed and motioned for her to follow him. He led her through a kitchen, and into a small room. The one small window in the room was un- curtained. There was a small bedside table with a half-burned candle on it, and a bed, with one thick cotton blanket on it, and thin sheets. At the end of the bed there was a chest, designated to keep her things in, as the old man explained. She placed her bag in it, and sat down on the bed because the old man left quickly when he heard a loud crash in the front room. She decided that she would spend a little time reading, since she expected to be very busy for the next few days. She laid down on her side, with the book right in front of her. She began to read, but did not get past the first page, because she fell asleep soon after she started. She woke again later that evening to find the old gentleman standing over her as if her were about to wake her, and seemed surprised when she woke up.  
  
"You've been asleep all afternoon, miss..."  
  
"Lily O'Connor," she said, yawning.  
  
"My wife said she'd be willing to share some of our dinner with you, since you seemed new here and all. 'It's no trouble,' she says to me. 'You go and invite that pretty girl to eat with us. Lord knows how long it's been since she ate.' So, I'm obliging her, you see. It's not that I don't want to share with you. I'd be just as pleased for you to join us."  
  
"That's a very kind offer, and you may tell your wife that I'm very grateful, but just now, I'd like to sleep. I've had a long trip, and I'd be willing to join you another time, if you'd like." She got up and removed her bag from the chest. "I hope you have a delightful dinner, and I think I will unpack my things now, and go to sleep for the night. Good evening." She smiled at him and he tipped his hat and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Socks placed all of her clothes neatly into the chest, and the rest of her things on the little table.  
  
Besides her clothes, she didn't have many other things: a few books, some money, and photographs of her family; that was all. Because it was chilly in the room, she quickly changed into her nightclothes. The bed was cold, but she didn't mind; it was different, and she almost enjoyed it; at least as much as anyone can enjoy climbing into a cold bed. She made no complaints, but quickly fell asleep, because she had a feeling that there would be a lot of work to do tomorrow.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she woke the next morning, it was well light outside, and she could hear many girls making a lot of noise just outside of her room. Lily guessed they were eating breakfast. She got dressed, and ventured out, managing to do this without the girls noticing her at all. She found the old man again hunched over his book. He heard her shut the door this time, though, and looked up at her.  
  
"Where might I wash up, sir?" she asked him.  
  
"Oh, there's a washroom upstairs. First door on the left. There's another one at the end of the hallway on the right, last door, if the first one is full."  
  
Lily thanked him and walked quickly, she never ran, up the stairs. There were six girls in the first washroom, all fighting over who got to use the sink first. Lily decided not to use that one, because she didn't want to get in the way. The one at the end of the hall was empty, and it was so clean that Lily supposed nobody ever used it. She decided that she would use this and then go down and ask the kind gentleman when she should start working.  
  
When she went downstairs to put her things into her small room, she walked into her room, and there were six bags sitting on her bed each with a name hastily stitched onto the bag. Oh, dear, she thought. I've got my work cut out for me. Instead of just doing what most people would have done, Lily decided to go a little farther.. She informed the old man that she would be out for a little while, and would be back soon to begin working. She took all of her savings and went to the nearest general store she could find. She bought enough thick fabric to make twenty new bags. She counted all the girls before she left, and there were nineteen, and she decided to get enough extra, just in case. Besides, she could make one for herself and be a real New Yorker. She also bought some strong sewing yarn to put their names on the bags with. She came back with two paper parcels, one large and one small. The old man raised his eyebrows as she walked in, but said nothing. Lily went into her room and closed the door. She only opened it when there was a knock at the door, which meant there was someone with another bag of laundry outside, usually the old gentleman, but occasionally one of the girls would come and look at her with an odd expression on her face, and hand the bag to her and leave. When the old man came and informed her that he had the last bag, she counted nineteen. She told him to tell the girls that they would not all be finished that day, but she would be working to get them done as soon as she could. She said she hoped they all had enough clothes to make it about four days. He said he was sure they would understand, and left her room again. Lily worked diligently making new bags and stitching the names into them. She came across many odd names, such as Pigeon, Cats McCann, and Pucket. Nonetheless, she stitched exactly what was on the old bag onto the new. The only time she left was to get something to eat, and it only took her about a day and a half to make the new bags, and half a day to wash all the laundry. She decided that she was tired of sitting in her stuffy room on the third day, so she decided to sit out in the front room. She took some of the smaller articles with her, such as the stockings, socks, undergarments, and hats. She had finished all but the socks when the girls all came in, making a lot of noise. This time, some of them noticed her, though.  
  
"Hey, girl! What are you doing? What's this? Socks?" The tone in which the girl said it, made the others think that they knew each other, and her name was Socks. So that's what they called her when they were all introducing themselves.  
  
"Well, heya, Socks," said one of them. "I's Pigeon. Nice ta meetcha." A few of the other girls started to say who they were as well, but because they all talked at once, Lily never figured out who was who. Just then, a large woman walked out of the kitchen and said, "Come an' get it! And make sure's ya wash good, or ya don't get nothin'!" All the girls assured her they had, and ran in to get their lunch.  
  
That must be how they all got such strange names, she thought. That must mean I'm Socks now. Hmm...how funny! She kept on mending the socks, for there were a lot of them, and was still working on them when the girls came back out of the kitchen. It seemed to her that they all must have had something important to do, because none of them stopped to talk with her, they just grabbed their hats and papers that they had set down as they walked in, and some of them said a quick "See ya, Socks," or "Catch ya latah, Socks," or "Keep yaself outa trouble, kid." By eight o'clock that night, Lily finished mending all the clothes. She folded them neatly, and set them in their respective bags. When the girls poured back in, they all saw nice bags with their names neatly stitched on them sitting in front of the desk. Each noticed that the bag with her name on it was not the same bag she had given to "Socks." They were all gleeful about their new bags, because this meant they would no longer fall apart! When they pulled their clothes out in their bunkroom, the three downstairs, the old man, his wife, and Socks, heard many gasps and a few excited exclamations. Lily had gone out earlier and gotten something for her stomach, because she realized at about six o'clock that she hadn't eaten since dinner before she left! She had gone into a little restaurant called Figarro's. After that she had come back and neatly placed the bags in front of the desk, having finished all the washing mending and ironing before she left. She went to bed that night with a good feeling in her stomach, and slept well.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The next day when she woke up, Socks found a dollar in small change sitting on her bedside table, along with a note from the old gentleman. It said:  
  
  
  
Dear Miss Lily,  
  
The girls were all very grateful to you for your generosity with their laundry. My wife and I would not have had the time to do what you did of your own accord. The girls decided collectively to give you five cents per bag, which came out to 95 cents, and then decided to make it an even dollar, to show their gratitude. I thank you for your efforts to give them little joys in their troubled lives. There is more laundry behind the desk, when ever you are ready to get to it.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Charles Banks  
  
Lily got dressed and went and used the washroom which she had been using since she got there, without any disturbances. This morning, though, there was someone in there! The girl seemed shy, and both were shocked that there was someone else in there.  
  
"I'm sorry - I was - I - uh - was - just- uh" the girl stammered.  
  
"It's alright," Socks said. "I was just coming in here to wash up. I'll wait until you're through."  
  
"T'anks," the girl said blushing.  
  
Socks didn't leave though, like she thought she would. She found herself intrigued by the shy girl who was using the washroom that she was under the impression that no one used. The girl had dark brown hair, that was very straight, and was kept pulled back in a braid. Her eyes were a bright blue, with little green swirls towards the center. She was not very tall, just about five feet, four inches tall, but this did not take away from her intrigue. Socks backed out of the washroom in order to let the girl finish her business.  
  
When the girl came out, Socks determined she would find out who that girl was. She stuck her hand out offering a handshake before the girl could get too far away from her.  
  
"My name is Lily, but the rest of the girls have been calling me Socks. What is your name?"  
  
"I'm Peppermint. They called me that because I always have some peppermint wafers with me. They're my favorite," she said, "Do you want one?" She offered a small brown bag to Socks, who took one graciously. Then she said, "You're the girl who made us all new bags, aren't you?"  
  
Lily smiled at her. "Yes, that was me. And as for being shy, that's quite alright. How interesting do you think the world would be if everyone was noisy and forward? People like you make life interesting."  
  
Peppermint blushed again, bowed her head and went into the bunk room. Lily washed up, and went downstairs again.  
  
There wasn't a lot of laundry for her to do, this time. Just the things that they were wearing, or that were clean the first time they gave her their laundry. She had no problem getting all the laundry done that day. The only breaks she took were to go get something to eat.  
  
Again she took all nineteen bags into her room to add another little something extra. Beside each name, she added an " 's" and below it she stitched "Belongings" so that each bag would have a little more character. Afterwards she did the same to hers. The whole process took her only an hour. She placed all of the bags in front of the desk again, and went to find peppermint. She found her in the bunkroom, reading a book.  
  
"Hello, Peppermint!" Lily said energetically. "How are you?" Peppermint looked up, startled. She was terribly shy and not popular among the other lodgers because of this, so having her name called so joyously was not a usual occurrence.  
  
"Wh- Ow!" She said, forgetting she was sitting on a bottom bunk, and getting up too quickly. "Oh, hiya, Socks."  
  
Socks looked around the room. "Do you spend all your time here?"  
  
Peppermint looked slightly sad about her question, and replied, "Uh- yea. The other girls scare me, and they never come in here; I'm more comf'trable here."  
  
Socks looked as if she had just gotten a brilliant idea and said, "What do you say we go out and see the city? I've been here for five days and I haven't been anywhere except this lodging house, and that Italian restaurant down the street.  
  
Peppermint was taken aback by the invitation, but was thoroughly enthralled by the idea. She threw her book onto the bed, and caught Socks by the arm. She dragged her out of the room, telling Socks of all the places they would visit.  
  
They made quite a day of it, visiting all of the famous tourist places as well as all of Peppermint's favorite places that they could get to in just one evening. The got back to the lodging house, their spirits soaring, just before ten-thirty. The old man behind the counter raised his eyes at the sight of them bouncing in talking and giggling as the other lodgers did.  
  
"I never knew there were so many things in New York! There are ever so many more things than are in the school books!"  
  
"I's glad ya had a good time. I did too, but I's awful tired, so I'll see ya in da mornin', Socks. 'Nite," Peppermint replied.  
  
"Goodnight, Peppermint," Socks said walking towards the kitchen and her bedroom. She noticed that the bags were all still there, with the exception of Peppermint's.  
  
They'll be in soon, I suppose. She got into bed. My, I am tired. I must remember to.  
  
What it was she needed to remember would always remain a mystery because at that moment she fell asleep, warm in her bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning when she woke up, she found an extra fifty cents in addition to her wages - which totaled to two dollars and five cents - and another note. But this time, it was not so pleasant.  
  
Miss Lily,  
  
I regret the writing of this not already, though I have hardly started it. It saddens me to inform you that we can no longer use your help. The girls have been informed of this, and in order that they might show their gratitude, they have decided to give you, collectively, an extra fifty cents with your wages. We have all enjoyed your company, though we have had it but a week. I wish you luck in your future endeavors.  
  
Yours Sincerely and Apologetically,  
  
Charles Banks  
  
Lily's heart sank as she read the note. She knew it would come, and dreaded the very moment it would. Only six days after her arrival, and already she was leaving. She began to pack up her things. Instead of placing everything back in the carpet bag she brought with her, she first placed all of her clothes in the bag that she made for herself that said "Socks' Belongings," just like the bags she had made for the girls. She put that bag and her various other items into the carpet. She then put her hat on her head, and tilted it slightly over her left eye. She walked into the front room, as quiet and dainty as she had the first day when she walked into the Lodging House, but this time, all eyes were on the enchanting figure that glided through the door. Some of the girls, Peppermint especially, had tears in their eyes, though each did her best not to let them show. Though she knew very little about them, and they even less about her, all the girls felt a special connection to Socks, the girl who had done so much for them. Some of the girls gave her still more change as she clasped hands with them; others gave small flowers and tears; but the most precious was the gift from Peppermint. Peppermint had gone out and purchased ten cents worth of peppermint wafers- her favorite treat for herself. She turned and blew kisses at them as she walked down the sidewalk. She opened the little bag of peppermints and inside was a note, filled with bad spelling and grammar, obviously written by a person with very little schooling.  
  
  
  
Soks  
  
Tanks for yor kind presints too us. I hop yoo downt ferget me. Plees downt ferget me. Her ar som peppermints for yoo. They is my favrit an I thot they wud remember yoo of me. God bles yoo.  
  
Peppermint Blake  
  
Socks' eyes began to tear up. She would miss Peppermint. They had formed a strong bond the previous evening, and Socks did not know what the future would hold, or where she would be tomorrow. Her thoughts consumed her, and she had to try very hard not to cry. She walked down the street not knowing where she was going.  
  
It is still early, that means I have all day to figure something out. Then her thoughts were interrupted by someone calling her name. She spun around and saw Peppermint racing towards her down the sidewalk, trying to dodge other pedestrians, and not doing very well at it..  
  
"Wait, Socks!" she yelled, almost colliding with someone. She stopped when she came to where Socks was, and hunched over, out of breath, being that she was not an athlete.  
  
"Socks, where ya goin'? I gotta know, so's I c'n find ya after ya leave. I'm gonna miss ya." Here she engulfed Socks in a big hug. The tears in Socks' eyes began to fall at this time.  
  
"Oh, Peppermint! I don't know what I'm going to do! I've nowhere to work, and this money won't last long. I've got to sleep somewhere! What am I going to do?" Tears were streaming down her face.  
  
Peppermint scrunched up her face as if in deep thought, then her face brightened as if she had a brilliant idea. She led Socks up to a place with big iron gates, which stood wide open.  
  
"Where are we?" Socks sniffed, because she was still trying to recover from her tears.  
  
"Dis is da Disterbution Office. Dis is wheah we gets da papahs," she replied.  
  
"Papers?"  
  
"Yea, newspapahs," Peppermint said frankly. Everybody knew that; or so Peppermint thought. Peppermint shoved her up towards the window, assuming that she knew what to do. Socks did just what the person in front of her did. She pushed a dime towards the person behind the bars, and said "Twenty, please" so meekly that the man eyed her keenly, unsure of whether she was really a newsie. Peppermint handed her a piece of paper that was supposed to be a map, and Socks took her bag, her papers, and her map, and headed off for the place that Peppermint had specified. Of course, Peppermint, being a weathered newsie, drew two maps, one on each side, so that Socks would have another place to sell if that one wasn't successful. Socks walked up to the big gates and looked out into the bustling city. Here goes, she thought. I'm a "newsie" now... 


End file.
